


Wilder Minds

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, but its in university, flirting fluff and banter, harry banana antics, side ziam and niall wanting to be their child, smutty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mild flirtation, Louis and Harry both figure out they have a crush</p><p>It's a problem</p><p>a student/teacher uni AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilder Minds

**Author's Note:**

> for claudia
> 
> this is a fantastical work of fiction right down to the university course
> 
> xo

The high afternoon sun was beating down on Harry's face, though there was a slight breeze causing his long wispy curls to tickle the end of his nose. He scrunched it while absently tucking it back behind his ear, checking the time on his phone.

He had just enough time to grab a coffee from the cart outside the lecture hall, which would hopefully keep him awake enough to last through a shift at the pub after class.

He slid his phone back in the back pocket of his jeans and wandered over to where the smell of fresh coffee was calling his name.

He stood in line and pulled his satchel up to his hip to fish out some money, when he honed in on the voice in front of him.

"Bugger, I forgot my wallet, great first start of the semester, isn't it?"

Harry watched him pat the pocket of his blazer, an embarrassed smile quirked on his lips. He could only see his side profile, but Harry definitely liked what he was seeing.

He snapped out of ogling the handsome strangers cheekbones, reaching over to wave his money in front of the Mike, his favorite of all the coffee cart workers.

"I've got it, and if I could get the biggest coffee ever and one of those amazing butter pecan scones, that would be lovely as well,"

He nodded, "Coming right up, kiddo," and winked at HS (handsome stranger). "Keep an eye on this one, he's a charmer."

Harry could feel his face burning up, so he decided to be really interested in the shamrock someone drew on his brand new leather satchel that cost him a pretty penny.

In the midst of him plotting how to get back at Niall for ruining designer goods, he was interrupted by a hesitant touch on his arm.

Gorgeous blue eyes bore into his. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you all the same,"

Harry's embarrassment turned into a bashful glow. "It's no problem, it's just coffee."

His eyes crinkled against the bright sun as he shook his head with a laugh, "You're too cute. See you around, curly."

Harry watched him walk away, all hips and tight jeans, and wondered if he was going to do the classic flirty look over the shoulder.

Sadly, he did not.

Harry thanked Mike and moved to the side to doctor up his coffee.

By the third sugar packet he had picked out a third outfit to wear this week, just in case he saw HS around again.

...

  
Louis stepped into the empty classroom and blew out a shaky breath. Of course he was a bit nervous being it was his first day as an actual teacher. It had nothing to do with green eyed, rosy cheeked do gooders.

He took his blazer off and hung it up on the rack and grabbed a felt marker to write his name on the white board.

He stood back and tipped his head. Mr. Tomlinson always seemed much too formal for him, so he went back over and added 'but you can call me Louis' with a smiley face underneath, because who didn't love those.

People had started to file in by the time he was finished writing their topics of discussion on the other board. He rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling at the happy chatter, remembering what it was like to be in his final year of uni.

There were times when he never thought it would end, but knowing he was actually going to do something he set out to do made it worth while.

After a few years of following bands around on tour and writing for various magazines and websites, he decided to settle down in California, as he was never a fan of the crisp London weather.

He was lucky that his mates, Zayn and Liam, had ended up moving stateside as well after they blew up from a travel blog they had started in uni. One drunken weekend in Ibiza that they decided to document went viral, and they next thing Louis knew they were the Martha Stewart of vacation hot spots.

They fell in love with California wine country, so they bought a fabulous home in Napa, and kept an apartment in San Francisco that Louis was more than happy to rent from them when he got the teaching job in Berkeley.

So far, he was loving it. He had good friends surrounding him, the city was full of culture and diversity, and walking through the door of his classroom was a familiar head of glorious curls.

Curls that he had called cute earlier.

"Shit."

  
...

  
Harry liked sitting up front in class, he was that guy he'll admit it.

But after settling in and locking eyes with his teacher he wasn't so sure it was the best idea for this particular class.

"Oh my god."

Harry quickly ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had checked a mirror or ten before he got here. Should he put it up? Was it out of hand? Did anyone else notice that their teacher was too young and way too good looking to be a teacher?

Harry may have been panicking. Just a bit. He took out his phone and fired off a text to Niall, hoping his friend wasn't midst procedure. The hardships of having a best friend in medical school were endless.

    - help me, I'm in that pop culture class that I thought would be aces, and I think I was flirting with my teacher at the coffee cart

Harry bounced his knee impatiently, which almost knocked his phone halfway across the room when it started buzzing.

    - well is he hot? sneak a pic lemme see

Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known Niall would be of no help.

He thought he was totally slick and subtle has he clicked send on the pic though.

He had just started the next batch of fidgeting when his phone went off with a series of messages.

    - shiiiiiiit he's so your type  
    - I think I've seen him on the travel channel??? With these two hot dudes OMG  
    - try not to wank in class  
    - see you at the pub, I'll come by after my last class, later gator

Harry leaned back in his chair with a furrowed brow. Niall watches the travel channel?

Before he could pursue that thought further, a throat was clearing and the classroom buzz died down.

"Hello all, my name is Mr. Tomlinson, but as you can see on the board please call me Louis. M'not too big on formalities,"

There were a few laughs and a soft 'hi Louis' around the room, as he leaned back against the desk.

"So, we're here this semester to talk about pop culture, something I hold very dear to my heart. I'm assuming the majority of you are majoring in journalism?"

There were nods and hums, which Harry participated in, that was until he noticed a finger being pointed him.

He sat up straighter, and maybe quickly undid another button on his shirt as well.

Louis squint his eyes, giving him a thoughtful once over. "Let me guess--" He paused waiting for an introduction.

"Harry,"

"Harry." The way his name rolled off his tongue was fine. Harry was fine.

"Let me guess, your favorite movie is Almost Famous?"

"Maybe." Harry petulantly picked at the hole in knee of his jeans. He always gets teased about this by his friends. Just because he loves 70s fashion does not mean he's a movie cliche. He flicked a glance at the swoop in Louis' hair, "What's yours, Grease or something?"

He smirked. "Actually, yes. I played a mean Danny Zuko in school,"

Harry blinked twice and all his thoughts went immediately to Louis in leather and fitted black trousers.

"Oh, I was--yeah. That's fun."

He didn't know if he meant for Louis or the images it created for him.

"It was." He turned to the rest of the class, "Since we're on the topic, let's talk movies."

...

  
Louis was great at this whole teacher thing. A few hours later he had assigned them to write 2500 words on their favorite pop culture moment, and he'd only made eye contact with Harry twice. Maybe four times. Six if he's being fair. 

That seemed like a successful first day to him.

At least that's what he's been telling himself. 

He packed up his bag and made sure to text Liam to organize drinks immediately. He always picked Liam because Zayn was unreliable with his phone.

Because Liam was reliable, they had a meet up spot and time picked within 5 minutes and Louis was doubly lucky they were in the area.

By the time time Louis sauntered into the pub he was a lot more calm and in check. 

He walked further in and peered around at the dark wood booths, finally catching Liam's waving hand.

Once he got to the table, he picked up the pint he assumed was his and downed half of it. Liam and Zayn exchanged curious glances as he slid in next to them. He wiped a hand across his mouth, tipping his glass up.

"So, one of my students is gorgeous and I flirted with him before I knew he was a student. Cheers."

Zayn chuckled as Liam's eyebrows nearly popped off his forehead. "Oh dear,"

"My sentiments exactly."

Zayn shrugged, grabbing the very full glass of whiskey in front of him. Louis would always be awed by his ability to get the best pours.

"And? You didn't fuck him on your desk mid class, what's the problem?"

Louis hesitated before answering but it was seconds too late. Liam's eyes widened and Zayn smacked the table with a hoot. "You thought about it!"

"Jesus Liam; control your husband, we're near campus."

Zayn only laughed harder, tucking his face into Liam's neck. Liam at least had the decency to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

Louis sighed, slouching further into the booth. "This isn't funny, day one and I'm turning into bloody David Duchovny on Californication,"

Liam pat his hand while Zayn signaled for more drinks. "You didn't do anything wrong, fantasies are perfectly healthy,"

"Plus loads of people fuck their stu--"

Louis slapped a hand over Zayns mouth, ready to cuss him out when his stomach dropped ten feet under ground.

"That's _him_ ,"

Liam whipped his head around so fast he may as well have been wearing a captain obvious t shirt. He gaped, "Well..."

Zayn accepted his fresh glass of whiskey (damn near the whole bottle if Louis was being honest) with a smug smile.

"Like I was saying. Loads of people fuck their students."

 

...

 

Harry had been ready to go home and sulk in bed with Netflix and ice cream, but instead he was stuck at work late because one of the new bartenders broke his hand.

Because it was just his luck, handsome stranger turned out to be his teacher; then he teased him in class and was generally hot as hell, and now he had to work an unplanned extra shift. Life was truly mocking him.

Niall hopped onto a stool at the right moment.

Harry pulled him into a hug, faux sobbing on his shoulder. "My life is over, Niall,"

"All these dramatics, you shoulda majored in acting,"

He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is serious, Niall Horan."

He chortled, sipping on the Guinness Harry had left to the side for him. "Come on, it's just a few months. Maybe you can get to know him after it's all said and done,"

Harry slumped against the bar, flicking a towel over his shoulder. "Ugh, this is pathetic. I know nothing about him, except that he called me cute and his taste in movies is exquisite,"

"Sounds like a match made in heaven to me." Niall swung his bar stool around, surveying the room. He bopped his head along to the music, stilling suddenly when his eyes fell upon a certain table.

He slowly turned back around, planting his hands on the bar.

"He's here!"

Harry frowned mid bar wipe. "Who?"

"Zayn Malik!!"

Harry's confused frown deepened. "I'm so, so lost,"

Niall waved him closer, jabbing a finger at his phone. "He's on this amazing travel show I watch religiously, well, him and his husband, but, you know, formalities, anyways he's the most gorgeous person in the entire world and I can vouch for this cause I've watched him travel it."

Harry scratched his chin in thought. This was a lot to take in. Niall perked up again, slapping Harry on the shoulder, "Oh! And hot teacher is with him! I told you they were friends!"

Harry paled, glancing down at his outfit. "I can't see him _now_. I've been working for hours; I'm sweaty, I'm in a plain white t shirt and blue jeans, Niall! What do I do?"

"First of all you need to calm down. Second, put your hair in a bun; I've seen thousands of people nearly drop dead from you doing this,"

Harry snorted, "Oh come off it." But he proceeded to go through the process anyways.

Niall grinned. "Great, now go tell him how much you loved his class so I can see Zayn up close."

"I can't just go up there,"

Niall grabbed his wrist, "Harry, you're so bad at this, honestly."

He walked out from behind the bar and stood next to Niall. "Okay, but--"

"No buts unless it's your cute little one bending over to pick up some coasters that fell off the table,"

Harry squared his shoulders and pursed his lips, determined, pausing for a moment to look at Niall.

"Wait, what coasters?"

...

  
They all tried to remain subtle in their booth as Harry bent over to clean up the mess of coasters that got knocked off the bar.

Zayn watched the flex of Louis' jaw. "Singing Tiny Dancer yet?"

"Shut up, Zayn."

Liam hummed a few bars of the song, "Why Tiny--ahhh. The blue jeans, I got it,"

Zayn leaned over to peck his cheek. "Good job, babe."

"He looks really good in them." Liam side eyed Louis, coughing into his fist, "I mean I'm just being objective."

Louis drummed his fingers on the table, very much ignoring the jeans. "I feel like the 'really' in that sentence made it a bit creepy, mate,"

"He's married, not dead. He can look,"

Louis noticed that Harry was finally upright again and heading to their table. Great. He snapped his fingers at Zayn. "Whatever, can you both stop being creepy old men for a second, because he's coming over here."

Louis' heart sped up because he did look sinful in those blue jeans; his white t shirt was barely one as it was practically see through, and his delicate features were all on display with his hair pulled back into a bun.

Harry was angelic and beautiful and Louis was totally fucked.

Harry stood at the side of their booth, giving them a tiny wave. "Hello. Nice to see you again, Louis." He frowned suddenly, "Oh! Sorry I meant, Mr. Tomlinson! That--yeah,"

Louis could feel the smirk that could probably be seen from Mars that was plastered on Zayn's face. This was going horribly wrong.

"No, Harry, I said to call me Louis, you're fine." To get the awkward moment off Harry he honed in on his friend who was staring at Zayn.

"And you are?"

He continued to stare at Zayn for a few seconds longer when he finally realized he was being addressed. "Oh me? I'm Niall, and I'm a huge fan of their show. It's gotten me through a lot of long nights,"

Harry looked slightly mortified while Zayn and Liam both laughed. "Thank you, that's very flattering, we think,"

Niall looked between Zayn and Liam and started giggling uncontrollably. "Oh fuck me, no! I'm a medical student, so I meant studying," though he smirked and winked at Zayn because that's how easily embarrassment rolled off Niall's shoulders. "But you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen," He held out a hand to Liam, "congrats, mate."

He shook Liam's hand and Louis watched as Harry turned his face to hide it against the wall of their booth, mumbling to himself, "Why, why, why,"

Niall pat his back, nodded his head at Louis. "Harry loved your class by the way,"

Zayn arched an eyebrow, "Did he now?"

Louis had to save him because he looked he was about to die of embarrassment, and sadly he'd look really good doing it too. Louis was very into the bun. It was deeply concerning and he better not think of coming to class looking like this.

"Well, that's very reassuring as its my first gig doing something like this,"

Harry licked his lips. Louis was not affected in the least. "Really? You seemed so comfortable up there,"

"I'm happy to hear it, though a lot of it has to do with the people."

Liam kicked him under the table.

He deserved it.

Harry flushed, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. "Cool, well I'll leave you to your drinks, I just wanted to day hi. So, hi. And bye. Nice to meet you all,"

As he was nudging Niall away from the table, Louis tapped his arm. Those green eyes dilated ever so slightly.

"You can stop by my office and say hi whenever you like,"

He ducked his head and smiled as he backed away.

Liam kicked him again.

"I _know_."

...

 

Harry cruised down the hall with a swagger and confidence that did not match the internal freak out he was having.

He spent most of his weekend doing homework and working; and maybe he carved out a few hours to try on different outfits to wear to class. Because being fashion forward was important to him, it's not like he needed to wear sheer floral in hopes to catch a certain blue eyed teacher off guard.

Yet here he was; in black sheer and no shame. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of Louis' office.

Harry wiped a sweaty hand on his jeans and propped the door open just enough to pop his head in.

"Umm, hiiii!"

Louis shot up out of his chair, smoothing down his dress shirt and pulling at the cardigan over top of it.

Harry may have been prepared with his outfit, but nothing had prepared him for Louis'.

"Hey! Harry, come on in,"

He slid through the doorway and shut it behind him, not thinking about the fact that he shouldn't have. Because he was now being assaulted by Louis in glasses. This was so not good for his health. 

Louis slid them on and gave him a thumbs up. "It totally looks like I wasn't just napping at my desk, right?"

Harry stuffed is hands into his pockets, leaning against the wall with a grin. "Never would have guessed it."

Louis walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it, hands clasped in his lap. He thumbed at Harry's shirt. "You look nice, big plans after class?"

He had full nipple on display. And he gets nice. If Louis wasn't going to lick them, he could at least give him something grittier than nice.

"Niall and I both have a free night which is rare, so we're gonna go into the city,"

Something Harry couldn't quite place flickered across Louis' face. Jealously? It was brief, but it was there.

Louis quickly plastered on a smile, "Would it sound incredibly old of me to tell you to be careful?"

Harrys heart fluttered. He cared about his well being."No, not at all. Thank you."

"So, what brings you here; did you have questions about the assignment?"

Right. Back to reality. Harry hadn't thought about what he was going to discuss with Louis for real. His dream discussions were much more interesting. Like if he wanted Harry on his back or on all fours.

"Nope, all submitted, but I did see you on Zayn and Liam's show. Niall dug up some old episodes,"

Louis groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, "Oh my god, I really wish those could be deleted off this planet forever."

"No way! You guys were great, I can totally see why Zayn and Liam are as popular as they are." Harry didn't mention the amount of pausing and rewinding he did on Louis' shirtless scenes.

Louis cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, nothing to do with the way they look at all I'm sure," 

Was this Harry's in to wax poetic about Louis' shirtless scenes and how sexy he thought his forearms were and that he would love for Louis to lay on top of him?

Probably not.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt their ratings." Louis smirked. Harry shook his head, "But like, I just think that's such a cool career. I'd love to write for a travel magazine one day."

Louis looked surprised. "Really? I would have taken you for more of a Rolling Stone kinda guy,"

Harry toyed with the hem of his shirt. Louis' eyes stayed locked on his. Sigh. What will crack him? "I may be Almost Famous on the outside, but I'm definitely Eat, Pray, Love on the inside,"

Louis laughed, wagging a finger at Harry. "You're a quirky one. But that's what makes people interesting, isn't it." Harry shifted on his feet, a flush high on his cheeks. "I could have Liam check around and see if anyone he knows is looking for interns if you like?"

Harry waved his hands in front of him. "No, you can't do that, you don't even know if I'm a good writer!"

Louis tilted his head at his lap top, "You're not the only one who knows how to google, Harry Styles,"

"You've read my stuff?"

Louis crossed his arms, shrugging nonchalantly. "I want to know what kind of potential my students have. You've got loads."

Harry will never make it out of this alive. He likes his writing and he looks like the Greek god of teaching.

"I don't know what to say,"

Louis rounded his desk, settling back into his chair. Harry debated climbing into his lap.

"You don't have to say anything. You're a brilliant writer, so I'm more than happy to pass it along to Liam to help you out."

Harry glanced at the clock, picking his bag up off the floor. "I've got to get to class, but thank you, it's, you're..." He ran a hand through his hair, suppressing a hysterical laugh. "Yeah, I should go. See you tomorrow, Louis."

He yanked open the door and hurried down the hallway until he finally hit fresh air.

"God if you're you are up there? Why is he my teacher?"

...

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Louis banged his head against his desk for the fifth time since Harry left.

He thought things were going relatively well until that demon child showed up in his office practically naked.

Okay, that was an exaggeration, but his entire torso was just all up there in Louis' eyes, and his hair was so lush; like it was meant to fall beautifully in his face while crawling towards a pillowcase.

He picked up his phone, punching in Liam's number. He answered on the first ring.

"I just quoted a John Mayer song in my head,"

Liam laughed. "What?"

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry was here. Your Body is Wonderland is now stuck in my head."

"Mmm. Mayer is serious,"

Louis slammed a hand on his desk, " _I'm_ serious, Liam! I have to quit my job."

"Lou, you're not quitting your job. You think a student is fit. He's not a child. Sure it's not ideal, but it's going to be fine."

Louis hated that Liam was so logical. He clicked on his emails, noting all the assignments he needed to start grading. "Did you get the articles that he wrote? I sent you a few."

"I did. He's quite the champion of good causes. Really doesn't enjoy Sea World,"

Louis smiled softly, scrolling through the assignments until he found Harry's. "He's got a good head on his shoulders." Louis clicked the email open, scanning his eyes over the topic. "He wrote his paper on David Bowie and Mick Jagger,"

Liam must have dropped his phone because all Louis heard was muffled laughing from him and Zayn.

Louis' phone buzzed with a message. He look it away from his ear and noticed that Zayn had sent him a picture. When he made it bigger it was David Bowie side by side with Louis. He didn't need a picture of Harry to know he was Mick, seeing his lips in person was enough.

Louis put his phone back to his ear in time to hear Zayn and Liam sing song, "He's got it bad, he's got it bad, ooh he's hot for teacher,"

"Yep, it's official. I have to quit my job."

...

  
Because operation sheer shirt was a bust, Harry decided his next tactic would be bananas. A delicious healthy snack for himself, and a chance to show Louis a different set of skills besides his writing.

He believed Louis when he said he was a good writer; he had been giving him decent marks, and he had also received two emails from magazine publications that wanted to interview him for an internship.

He was really excited and nervous for this next step that will actually help him career wise, but he also wanted Louis to bend him over his desk. Why can't he have both?

He started out slowly, peeling the banana ever so gently and darting his tongue out to lick the tip. When no one but the guy beside him noticed 'you eat really strange, bro' he figured the next time around he'd just shove it all in.

So to speak.

He was mid banana deep throat when Louis called on him for class participation.

"Harry, what's your favorite video game?"

Harry bit off the banana and swallowed it with a serene smile.

"Mario Kart."

Louis narrowed his eyes, honing in on the empty peel on his desk. "And let me guess your weapon of choice,"

Harry squirmed in his seat, moving the peel to the paper bag his scone had come in. "Fair point."

Louis shook his head, wandering back to the white board. "I'm a fan myself, though I play better with a partner," he wrote down the assignment for next week, turning back to the class with a bow. "Until next week."

People filed out on mass, while Harry hung back a bit, absently chewing on his cross necklace.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and warm breath tickled the curve of his neck.

"Did you want to know why I like playing Mario kart with a partner?"

Harry swallowed hard. He doesn't think they were talking about Mario Kart anymore. Maybe they never were.

Harry motioned for people to go ahead of him, whispering under his breath, "Why?"

Fingertips brushed against his hips, the warm breath closer to his ear.

"Because I'm really, really generous."

...

 

Louis knocked on Liam and Zayn's front door using the bottle of vodka he had brought with him. The bottle he had already started drinking out of.

Liam answered the door with a swooping arm. "Welcome to Casa Payne-Malik, I see you've gotten the party started already,"

Louis pushed past him, pacing back and forth in the entry way. "I did a bad thing."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Harry related,"

He turned to face Liam, taking another swig of vodka. It burned, and frankly he deserved to be in a fiery vodka hell. "I--I may have turned Mario Kart sexual,"

Liam scratched his head, "You mean it's not supposed to be?"

Louis needed a lot more vodka for this. "What the hell kind of video games do you and Zayn play?"

He pried the vodka out of Louis' hands, chugging back his own sip. "I always thought you know with all the one person in behind and one in front..."

"Please for the love of god, stop talking." Louis wandered over to the stairs and sat down, dropping his head into his hands. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Lou, I think you're being way too hard on yourself, its a harmless crush,"

Louis sighed, picking at the fading paint splatter on his shoe from when he had a panic at home the week prior and decided to feng shui up his bathroom to calm himself. "It's not though. I just really want, no, strike that, I _need_ to fuck him. And date the hell out of him. And take him to Bali,"

"Bali?"

Louis gave a small shrug, finally meeting Liam's wide eyed stare again. "He wrote a paper on how it got to be a more popular tourist spot after Eat, Pray, Love came out and by the end of it I was virtually booking us tickets to a yoga retreat. I hate yoga, Liam, you know this as a friend who has tried to get me for years to go, so I ask you, how harmless is this now?"

Liam pursed his lips, flicking a look back down the hall that led to their kitchen. "Okay, so Harry's here,"

Louis jumped to his feet, smacking Liam in the shoulder. "What the fuck, you just let me go on and on about him, and he's _here_?"

Liam smacked him back, "I invited him because we're been talking back and forth about finding a good internship for him and there were going to be a lot of our industry friends here tonight, and I had no idea you were practically ready to propose to him!"

Louis smacked him again. "Bali totally does sound like a honeymoon spot and this is so your fault!"

"Why are you hitting my husband?"

Louis whirled around, stabbing a finger at Zayn. "Because, he invited Harry, whom if you didn't all forget is still my student!"

Zayn slipped an arm around Liam's waist, dropping a kiss to the shoulder Louis had been assaulting. "Bro, you need to chill. Why don't you just ask him to drop the class if your knickers are in such a twist,"

"I can't do that, he's doing really well."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shit."

Louis' mouth formed a thin line. "It has nothing to do with that,"

Liam nudged Zayn's shoulder, "Come on babe, don't be like that. Plus, I've read a lot of his stuff, hence why's here." He looked at Louis expectantly. "Are you cool, Lou?"

"As a fucking cucumber."

...

 

Harry had never been to a party like this in his life, but he thinks he could get used to it. Getting to speak with writers in so many different fields; drinking fantastic wine, watching Niall fawn over the various pictures of Liam and Zayn throughout their home, what more could he ask for?

Well, there was one thing. And that thing was Louis Tomlinson, who just walked into the kitchen looking as ethereal as ever in skinny jeans and a cozy cream jumper, and a windswept fringe. Harry could cry tears of pain right now.

Niall waltzed over to him with another glass of wine, poking him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Here, have some liquid courage, mate."

"Thanks, but its not like I can do anything with it."

Niall grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. "Harry, just explain to him how you feel. There's only so much banana fellatio one can perform, you know?"

Harry blew out a breathy laugh. "I suppose." He rolled the sleeves up on his shirt, while Niall popped another button open. Bless his wonderful Irish heart. "I just don't want anyone to get into trouble,"

"No one's going to be getting into anything if you don't just talk about it already." Niall spun him around and pushed him towards Louis.

"You deserve to be fucked by your hot teacher, now go and get him tiger!"

...

  
Louis was in the midst of a the worlds best botanical gardens conversation when Harry popped into his peripheral view. He had never been so happy to see those bouncy curls, and he was literally always happy to see them.

He quietly excused himself and turned to greet Harry with a wide smile. "Harry! You've upgraded to posh party goer since I last saw you,"

He shuffled his feet back and forth, and Louis had to dig his fingers into his leg because it was the cutest god damn thing ever. That was until he shyly bit his lip whilst still doing the cute shuffle.

"It's a cool party, it was really nice of Liam to invite us,"

"Us?" Louis wanted to whip his head around and see if he meant a date but he was an adult. Allegedly.

Harry nodded over to the corner, where Louis spotted Niall being wrapped in a Zayn hug. "I think they're going to adopt him by the end of the night,"

Louis went back to his zen place. Adult hissy fit avoided. "They do make an oddly cute family." He tapped a toe against Harry's suede boot. "What about you, having a good night?"

"It's been amazing, I got a few more contacts regarding internships. Liam has been so helpful, and he really didn't have to be. So, like, thank you?"

Louis placed a hand on his chest, taken aback. "Why are you thanking me, it's your writing that's making the difference,"

Harry gave him a lop sided smile. "Yeah, but they're your friends."

Louis wanted to say 'what's mine is yours' until he realized he was back to treading on thin ice. He took a sip of wine instead, racking his brain for something witty to say.

"Louis, can we talk?"

Thankfully, Harry said the exact words he wanted.

...

 

They grabbed another bottle of wine from the copious amounts of wine strewn around the house and snuck outside to the pool, situating themselves onto a double lounger that was facing the bright full moon.

Louis sat up with his legs crossed, so Harry followed suit after pulling off his boots and socks. They were facing each other, their knees an inch apart, and Harry's hands itched to pull him by his thighs to get him closer. Instead he clasped them around his own ankles.

"So,"

Louis' head fell back in a throaty laugh. The line of his neck wasn't helping Harry with the whole itchy hands thing.

Harry laughed too, because what else was there to do at this point. "Great talk so far,"

Louis' drew his eyes over his face, stopping on his lips with a sigh. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you."

Harry sucked in a breath. "You do?"

"Yes, so much Harry, and its literally killing me to look at you sitting here; with wine stained lips and the moon illuminating every perfect angle of your face. I would swear that you were sent down here to test me, because Lord knows, you are."

Harry wanted a lot from Louis, but his confession was more than he had ever expected.

"Obviously I want that too, among other things,"

Louis raised his eyebrows. "What kind of things?"

"I want you to put your mouth everywhere."

Louis tapped his fingers against his mouth, humming in agreement. "I definitely think I would get fired if I did that."

Harry groaned, knocking their knees together. "That's all I get after that embarrassing confession?"

Louis looked pensive for a few moments before leaning in and lowering his voice.

"Harry, I don't want to put my mouth on you. I want to lay you down and spread you out and worship every single inch of your body. I would make sure to kiss every bit of your skin, leaving a trail all the way down until I reached what I really wanted. Do you know what I want, Harry?"

He stuttered out a quiet 'no'

"I want to eat you out for days, hell, weeks if I had the time. I bet you taste like summer rain and those bloody pecan scones, and I want to hear you beg for it even though I'd never stop giving you more. And when you're pink cheeked and blissed out, I would slide into you so slowly you'd think the world has stopped and its just the two of us. I want to fuck you in the early morning light, and again at twilight while the crickets are chirping; and in the middle of the night when I thought I'd gotten enough of you, I'd whisper in your ear how I can't wait another second, I can't wait until morning, because just knowing you're beside me, that you're there and you're real and you're everything you are makes me want you even more. I haven't even touched you yet, but I know I'd crave you like nothing in my life before."

Harry's world had definitely stopped turning.

"Hey, Harry, you ready to leave?"

They both snapped their heads to the patio door where Niall was hollering and waving. 

Louis stood up, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans.

"You should go, you don't want to get stuck out here."

Harry stared at him. He didn't think he could move after the monologue from hell that Louis just gave him; and no wonder he was a writer, because Harry felt those words in every fiber of his being. What the fuck was he supposed to do with all that information?

Eventually he just nodded and turned away. 

...

  
"Did Harry leave?"

Louis flopped onto the couch and pulled a pillow over his face, screaming into it for a solid minute.

Liam reached over and tugged it out of his hands, frowning at him. "What happened?"

"I maybe, got a little too real with him,"

Liam motioned at Zayn to bring over another glass of wine, passing Louis the bottle they were currently drinking. "That's good isn't it?"

"I don't know Liam, when's the last time you had a late night chat about rim jobs with one of your students?"

Zayn cackled loudly behind them, passing Liam a fresh glass. "I didn't fancy you that kinda guy, Lou,"

"My apologies Zayn, next time I'll remember to bring you a list of my ass to mouth adventures, maybe you guys can discuss it on the show."

Zayn settled into Liam's lap, draping an arm over his shoulders. "If it happened in a foreign country, we might be able to fit it in."

Liam clapped his hands, "Okay, enough of that topic. What are you actually going to do about this problem?"

Louis hugged the wine bottle to his chest, pouting his lips out. "Besides not look him directly in the eye in class? I have no idea."

"It's kinda out there now, Lou,"

He brought the bottle to his lips, taking a very long sip. "I'm still his teacher. Unless he drops the class, I can't do anything."

They sat in silence for a while, the splash of wine the only sounds between them.

Liam cleared his throat, finally breaking it.

"Soooo... what else did you tell him?"

Louis drew a hand over his face, his cheeks heating up from the memory. 

"More than anyone should tell another person ever."

...

  
Harry was quiet all the way home from the party, zoning in and out of Niall's excited chatter about his new favorite hosts with the most.

The only thing he could focus on were Louis' words, which bounced around in his head all weekend long, through every second of the day; even when he was at work he could hear the rasp of his voice describe every last thing he wanted to do to Harry.

Needless to say, he had many cold showers.

But at least, he finally knew what he wanted to do.

He strut down the hallway with determination. Harry was a man on fire, and to drive his message home he squeezed himself into the tightest jeans he owned which were white and left very little to the imagination. Because at this point, they didn't need much of that anymore.

He knocked softly on Louis' door until he heard the muffled 'come in'. After slipping in as quickly as possible and locking the door as sneakily as he could, he faced an intrigued Louis.

"Hey..."

Harry shook his head and stormed over to him, climbing into his lap. He grabbed Louis' hands and slid them down to his bum, breathing against his open mouth.

"I quit your class."

With that, he finally pressed their lips together; shuddering when Louis immediately responded.

Their kisses were hot and wet and just as good as Harry thought they would be. Louis' gripped his arse and pulled him closer, snaking one hand up his barely buttoned shirt to brush his nipples. Harry moaned into their kiss, wanting more more more.

Louis pulled back with a gasp, trailing his fingers up and down Harry's stomach.

"Why would you quit?"

Harry held his face in his hands, stroking the rough stubble along his jaw. "Because I see a future here, and one class isn't going to hold me back from that."

Louis tiltled his face up to kiss him, moving his roaming hands to Harry's thighs. "I'm still a teacher, how are we going to do this?"

Harry whispered against his lips, "Very low key."

Louis smiled, whispering back. "This is the least very low key thing happening right now,"

They started kissing again anyways, though it was a much less rushed pace. They moved with a fluidity that should be made for people who have been together for years, and it had Harry wanting to learn it in every different way he possibly could.

Louis pat his bum, indicating for him to get up. He scribbled down an address on his notepad and tore it off, handing it to Harry.

"Meet me at my place around 6. That should give me enough time to figure out how to get you out of those jeans."

...

  
There was a point in the jeans fiasco that Louis had actually considered cutting them off Harry's body, but when he finally got them off, he vowed to never have Harry in clothes ever again.

When he said he could spend days worshipping at the alter of all things Harry, he wasn't kidding. One taste of him and he was gone.

As if he hadn't been already.

The way Harry moaned his name was a melody he would never forget, nor were the flutter of his eyelashes when he lowered his body onto Louis' dick, taking him in one full swoop and riding him until both their thighs were quivering.

Long after he had fucked Harry, and just like he thought he would, he craved him again. Louis pressed him into the mattress and slid his tongue deep inside him and stayed there until Harry pulled his hair so tight he thought half of it might be missing by the time he yelped 'fuck fuck fuck I'm coming, Lou, fuck!'

It was Louis' new favorite soundtrack.

Later that night after a much needed shower, he pulled Harry against his chest and tucked his nose into the wet mess of curls by his ear.

"What do you have planned for the winter break?"

Harry rolled around to face him, stroking a palm down his arm. "I was going to head home and visit my family, then I dunno? I haven't really thought about it."

Louis brought his fingertips to his lips, kissing each individual one. "I was going to do the same, visit family and then...well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Bali with me? Someone once wrote an incredible piece on how beautiful it is, and I've been thinking about it ever since."

"You want to take me to Bali?"

The bedazzled look in his eyes was enough to make Louis say yes a thousand times over.

"Yes. Very much."

Harry rolled on top of him and kissed him unless he was breathless.

Louis pushed the hair of his forehead, cupping his cheek.

"Let's escape from the city and follow the sun."

Harry linked their fingers together and fit his lips against his ear.

"I'm ready to run, Mr.Tomlinson."

 

 

  
FIN


End file.
